Talk:Kayle/@comment-5574937-20130529041053/@comment-5763148-20130601061621
@Gabriel Korp: Ur first paragraph made no sense. Plz edit that or elaborate on it so it can be understood. As for all the recommendations u've made, they have no focus, fit the wrong categories or r completely wasted on Kayle. Just cos a Champion can take advantage of pretty much everything doesn't mean that said Champion can maximise it. Firstly, Lich Bane is a waste on Kayle cos while u can trigger it multiple times via Spell Shuffle, All of Kayle's skills take too long to make full use of it. Spellblade items aren't bought so that ppl can benefit from their stats, its cos of the Passive that ppl build em. Kayle can't take full advantage of it. Even with maxed CDR, Kayle can barely pull off multiple Spellblade procs and even then it's still subpar on her. For ur mention of AOE, Kayle has an inbuilt AOE active in her E. And for AOE items u might be thinking about Ravenous Hydra or Runaan's Hurricane. SotEL and Liandry's Torment are DoT items. In short once u hit something, u deal excess over time damage to em at a set amount. Ur mention of Rageblade being a Duelling item is overrated. Rageblade, despite the new modifications and slightly raised cost, is a situational item on Kayle. Even in a Hybrid build u dont build this unless u really have to. To take advantage of it's Passive to its fullest u need to be either really bulky or have large amounts of AD and AP to do so. What's even more ridiculous is that they are only 10% each. Spell Vamp diminishes down to a 3rd of it's max Sustain and Life Steal requires a hefty amount of AD to even get something back alot in return. Not very useful on Kayle. It's good on Jax now but to Kayle it's use has dropped beyond redemption. Ur mention of Sustained damage on Nashor's Tooth is also out of category. Calling it a sustained damage gear is underrating the gear. It IS and I mean IS a staple item on any AP Kayle build. It's the literal set up item. U will have a ridiculously hard time without it if ur goin AP. Also in an AD Kayle build, u have no need for this so don't go calling it a sustained item. Hexdrinker is something that is betr used on a Classical Fighter. Yes Kayle can use it, but it's so wasted on her. She has access to range and rarely gets into rough scenarios by the time ur target has entered into his hitting range, u wouldve whittled down at least more than half his total HP. No need for it. Armguard is situational and optional an item at best. If ur lane opponent is pure AD or ur enemy team has more than 3 AD CHamps, go for it and turn it into an Hourglass later on. It's legit move there. As for Deathcap, It's something u either build or u don't. There are currently 2 AP Builds for Kayle: The Classical AP (aka: AS/AP) and Liandry's AP. The first AP build has a strong late game power and overall betr performance cos of the raw amount of AP which empowers all of ur Kit's Capabilities. The latter is something used early this year by a Korean Team (I forget which and I CBFed to remember :P), and it has a betr early game due to the higher damage potential upfront in exchange for some late game power drop. U can get a Deathcap in a Liandry's build Im not denying that. But the gear already has great power on it's own and a DoT passive which is based on the target's Current HP%. It's betr to focus on gettin defensive gears while at the same time gettin things that help u deal the damage more effectively via MPen. In this respect, Void Staff is a Liandry's best friend.